


The Poetess and the Thief

by bokuwakero



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuwakero/pseuds/bokuwakero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia's hobby is writing poetry and when she opens up to Kirigiri about it, this one gets a little bit too curious about it and attempts to find out what's behind the gambler's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poetess and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> More otp, this time with some poems I wrote as Celes. I hope they are enjoyable, I had a lot of fun writing them :)  
> I wrote this 3 weeks ago or so.

Kirigiri lied on bed, unable to sleep and still completely dressed. Most of the other students was probably snoring in their rooms right now, but she wondered how they could close their eyes without being able to take a look at the night sky.  She got up and walked across her room, feeling claustrophobic. She knew she shouldn’t leave, but she couldn’t stand staying inside for much longer.

Her feet lead her to the cafeteria while all her eyes saw was the floor staying behind her – it was automatic, she could’ve gone anywhere else. When she got there, though, she immediately noticed she wasn’t alone. Her head lifted in surprise at the same time the other person’s, and her eyes met two crimson irises that soon assumed a cold and petulant aspect. Both Kirigiri Kyouko and Celestia Ludenberg kept quiet, slightly embarrassed for being caught sneaking out during night time.

‘‘I assume that’s why you’re called Queen of Liars.’’ Kirigiri broke the silence. ‘‘Did you make the rule in order to break it?’’

Celestia smiled. ‘‘The rule was made out of genuine fear,’’ lied. ‘‘but out of all the other students, you are the one I least expected to meet after midnight. I guess you’re no better than me. Take a seat.’’

Surprised by the invitation, but convinced enough that she wouldn’t be murdered in the middle of the cafeteria – which would be the worst place possible for it —, Kirigiri walked to the round table and sat at the chair beside Celestia’s. She then, noticed there was a notebook in front of her classmate, which was open on a page full of scribble and quickly written words in a beautiful and round calligraphy.

‘‘If the rule was made out of genuine fear,’’ Kirigiri continued, taking her eyes away from the notebook, ‘‘why would you come out of your room, where anybody could hurt you? That is, I think, trusting others a little too much.’’

Celestia looked down at the notebook and wrote something, risking other words she had written before. ‘‘I needed inspiration. Staying locked in that room was suffocating me and my thoughts.’’

‘‘What are you writing?’’

‘‘Poetry’’ Celestia smiled as if she was waiting for that question.

‘‘Super High School Level Gambler’’ Kirigiri smirked, ‘‘or Super High School Level Poetess? I’m confused.’’

‘‘I’m a gambler, and I have a hobby. Is that hard to understand?’’

‘‘So you come here every night, you break your own rule, to write?’’

Celestia pressed her lips together angrily. ‘‘You make it sound despicable, but yes.’’

‘‘You don’t seem to be the kind of person who cares if you are being despicable or not. Either way, can I read it?’’ Kirigiri reaches out for the notebook with her gloved hand, which is observed by the other girl for some seconds before there is any kind of reaction.

‘‘I suppose.’’ She closed the notebook and gave it to her.

Kirigiri opened it on a random page, soon realizing there weren’t many poems in there, and started reading.

 

 

_Sonnet to Despair_

_The mirror in front of which before the queen’d stand,_

_Holds shadows of last December, that dare in it to meet._

_The sad snowy clouds I might not ever again see,_

_Left despair to drink tea with me, to hold my bare hand._

_That mirror’s here to show that hope’s out of demand!_

_There is no longer king or queen in here to cheer,_

_And I got to gamble my life on human’s greed!_

_Then in the end… there’ll be nobody to hold my hand._

_Those shadows shall migrate into my mind,_

_And, in there, reflect memories forsaken_

_From old times in which this world was kind._

_Despair and death — this fate’s not shaken!_

_Falsehood’s the gateway from getting blind;_

_Either victory or defeat, my pride won’t be taken._

 

A smile started growing on Kirigiri’s face as she read and when she finished, she just stared at the page for a while, appreciating Celestia’s calligraphy. ‘‘I really like this one.’’

‘‘What a pleasure.’’ Celestia responded.

‘‘You seem incapable of lying on your writing. I wonder why.’’

‘‘Well, I never really intended anyone to read it.’’

Kirigiri looked at her, quite surprised. ‘‘What do I owe the honor to?’’

Celestia’s smile was priceless – her eyes narrowed, giving her a seductive look, and she raised her fingers to her lips while her eyes were still carved in Kirigiri’s face. ‘‘Thank your beauty, maybe. It is indeed a very convincing, wordless argument.’’

Kirigiri felt the blood burn on her cheeks, and she looked back to the notebook to hide her face and turned the page. She could only read the title – ‘‘The Kingdom with Two Queens’’ — before Celestia left out an embarrassed laughter and closed the notebook still on Kirigiri’s hands just to pull it back to herself once more. ‘‘Ahah! I’m sorry, I think it’s enough for now.’’

‘‘Is it another one about despair?’’ Kirigiri asked, pretending no curiosity.

‘‘No, not really…’’

They kept silent for a while, looking at different directions, until Celestia appeared determined to continue the conversation on that topic: ‘‘The thing with despair is that it may turn you into either a very good person or a very evil person.’’

‘‘What is that supposed to mean?’’

She left the notebook over the table, enlaced her fingers together and smiled as she talked, ‘‘You see, when one is in despair, one of two things may happen: they may see that there are other people in the world who are going through the same pain they are, and selflessly fight for them not to suffer as much – that turns them into a good person. On the other side, they may drown themselves in the selfishness of their own sorrow and loneliness, and develop an angst against the world with the purpose of making innocent people suffer their pain – and that turns them bad.’’

‘‘You do have a point,’’ says Kirigiri ‘‘but the world is not black and white. There are people who’d carry their despair without affecting anyone else but themselves.’’

‘‘I don’t believe that.’’ Celestia stated, certain of her words. ‘‘But I agree, the world is not black and white: there is also red, the color of blood… and passion.’’

‘‘Black, white and red…’’ Kirigiri looks Celestia from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, not surprised at all by that comparison.

Celestia leans closer to Kirigiri, ‘‘It’s a beautiful paradox, isn’t it? Blood and passion – opposites, but once in the same sentence, they demand that one must sacrifice something worth their blood in order to have the best of love.’’

Kirigiri’s heart started racing due the proximity between them and it seemed to disappear along with the seconds. It became harder to keep her eyes focused on Celestia’s from that distance, but she still couldn’t look away – she was hypnotized. What was that? What was Celestia Ludenberg doing to her? Was that what made her into a poetess – her ability to make the weirdest feelings leak out of you with just a couple of manipulative words – which were more likely lies?

‘‘And what would you sacrifice?’’ She asked the gambler, trying to keep her voice stable, fighting the obnoxious and confusing desire of leaning on her direction and killing the centimeters that still kept them apart.

‘‘That would depend on the kind of person I loved. On what I thought they’d be worth sacrificing. What about you, Kirigiri-san?’’

‘‘I don’t know, I don’t think I’ve ever been in such situation.’’

‘‘Do you want to try?’’ Celestia’s answers matched Kirigiri’s perfectly, as if she already had everything planned in her head – and now their faces were so dangerously close that Kirigiri could feel her sweet breath tickle her mouth. Without waiting for an answer, Celestia touched Kirigiri’s lips with hers softly and shyly – maybe expecting her to project the answer to the question into rejection or reciprocity. For Celestia’s surprise, however, the detective leaned towards her with no apparent hesitation, and kissed her back, being the first to start playing with her tongue into the other’s mouth.

Kirigiri lifted her hand and touched Celestia’s neck, giving her shivers, and rested her other hand over the notebook on the table. The gambler moaned quietly and left out a smile as her hands found a way to under Kirigiri’s skirt.

As a reflex, Kirigiri’s hand left her neck and grabbed her wrist. She interrupted the kiss, backing off and regaining the distance between them. ‘‘Too quick.’’

Celestia licked her own lips, still tasting the kiss on them. ‘‘In a place in which we don’t know whether we’re going to be alive tomorrow or not, it’s never too quick.’’

The other girl smiled and let go of her hand, getting up and starting to walk away. ‘‘Good night, Celes-san.’’

‘‘Sweet dreams, Kirigiri-san.’’ She answered, playing with the syllables of the name in her mouth.

Once Kirigiri was out of the cafeteria, she got her other hand out of her jacket, revealing Celestia’s poetry notebook which she carefully stole while the gambler was distracted. The cover was made in brown leather and it did not have any special ornamentation, except for a red strip that came from between the pages.

Back into her own room, Kirigiri locked the door and left the notebook on the bedside, feeling suddenly immensely tired. She took another look at it, tempted to open it and read it, and wondering if it could in any way awaken the anger of the girl still in the cafeteria. Taking off her jacket and boots, she decided those were questions for the next day, and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

 

In the morning, Kirigiri headed to the cafeteria with the notebook hidden under her jacket. She spied through the door to see if Celestia was there and indeed she was, searching for her treasure like crazy.

‘‘I’M SURE THAT I FORGOT IT HERE SOMEWHERE AND IF YOU FUCKING DIPSHITS DON’T HELP ME FIND IT I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU!’’ she’d yell at the other students.

‘‘C-Celes-chan…’’ Asahina seemed really scared. ‘‘Are you sure you didn’t leave it in your room?’’

‘‘Yes, I’m sure.’’

‘‘What a stupid and careless thing, though, to bring a diary to a place like this.’’ Togami made his opinion heard while looking around to see if there was a sign of the notebook.

‘‘It’s not a diary. I just write important things in there and I need it back.’’ Celestia said, harshly.

‘‘Don’t worry, Celes-san, we’ll find it…!’’ Naegi tried to calm her down.

Kirigiri didn’t stay to listen to any more of that. She headed to the library, knowing she didn’t have much time to get hold of the information she was interested in. Her steps were determined and quick, and she didn’t meet anyone on her way there.

As she got in, she seated herself on the nearest chair and opened the leathered book. She took a quick look at the other poems before heading to her objective – some of them caught her attention and she stopped to read the first stanzas, like ‘‘Bittersweet Catastrophe’’, ‘‘Crimson Ribbons’’ and ‘‘Grey’’. When her eyes met again the words she’d accidentally read the night before, she started whispering the verses to herself as she read.

 

_The Kingdom with Two Queens_

_Could any armor protect this queen’s heart_

_from being stolen by this careless thief?_

_But, oh, this thief’s motto’s justice!_

_Her eyes, ajar doors, tingle my nerves,_

_they give my breath hell and malice;_

_I exhale flames every time she’s on sight._

_If only was I lying to myself this once!_

_She won’t let me fool my heart to the core._

_Oh, guilty pleasure of mine!_

_Will my lips ever taste sweetest tea_

_than her kisses?_

_Will the sky outside be the color of my eyes,_

_and the ocean of hers, if I plea?_

_…_

Kirigiri heard steps behind her and stopped reading – the notebook still on her hands. She turned back to see who was coming, but her eyes weren’t as fast as the words of the intruder:

 

_…_

_So the sunset could be our meetings,_

_just like the ocean and the horizon kissing._

_Lies and tea, cheering two queens to their thrones._

 

Celestia, who had declaimed the ending of the poem, had a serious, but not angry expression. All she did was stare at Kirigiri, and this one, back at her, as the silence consumed the library around them. Finally, Celestia sighed.

‘‘You weren’t supposed to read that.’’

‘‘I’m sorry. I was curious.’’

The poetess rolled her eyes and smiled, then stepped closer to the detective. She bowed, holding her hands on her back, so her faces would be on the same height as Kirigiri was still sitting down.

‘‘I think the least you could do now is tell me your thoughts on it.’’

Kirigiri left the notebook on the table. ‘‘Well, I’m a little offended by being called a thief – although in the end it was exactly what I did. If you had showed me the poem from the very beginning I probably would complain more about it.’’

They both laughed, but then Celestia recovered her posture. ‘‘That’s not what I meant, though.’’

‘‘I know,’’ Kirigiri got up slowly and placed her hands delicately on the gambler’s waist, but kept her eyes on the notebook beside them. ‘‘I think it was the most beautiful thing someone ever wrote for me. I’m not sure of how to react.’’

‘‘There are more from where that one came from, but I have conditions if you want to see them.’’ Celestia murmured into Kirigiri’s neck, leaving soft kisses behind followed by tiny bites on her pale skin – which made the detective laugh.

‘‘Oh, I can imagine what kind of conditions those would be. Stealing is forbidden, I assume?’’

‘‘Strictly forbidden – unless you’re planning to steal the verses directly from my tongue.’’ the gambler’s mouth moved to Kirigiri’s, and Celestia once more had the taste of her thief’s sweet lips on hers. This time, Kirigiri did not feel motivated to use it as a way to distract the girl, so she thought she could concentrate on the kiss itself, but then they were interrupted by another strangled female voice coming from the entrance of the library, forcing them to look at that direction.

‘‘Gaaah! That’s gross.’’ Fukawa – or better, Genocider Syo, was staring at them. She shrugged and started walking back to wherever she came from. ‘‘EHM, NEVERMIND EVERYONE, CELES-SAN FOUND WHAT SHE’D LOST… and a bit more, it seems. Ehehe.’’


End file.
